The Deaf Boy in Slytherin Book Two
by Demi-Raven
Summary: Come see what happens to our one and only Deaf boy in Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

_Italics - Parseltongue_

 **Bold - Sign Language**

* * *

Chapter One

A smile broke across Harry Potter's face as he saw his roommate from the previous year, Blaise Zabini, on Platform 9 ¾. The two boys hurried onto the train and grabbed a compartment, then hung themselves out the window (as 12-year-olds will do) to wave goodbye to Blaise's mom and little sister. Once they were out of sight of the station, Harry and Blaise set about the very important business of catching up.

Blaise told Harry a story of travelling to visit various cousins all around England and Italy, littered with stories of how his siblings annoyed him and kept taking his things. Hedwig, who had been perched on Harry's shoulder, picked her head up and gave him an "I told you so" sort of look. Harry just sort of waved his hand towards her so Blaise could continue with his story. Laughter echoed out of their compartment as Blaise mimicked all the different members of his family, complete with facial expressions and body posture. Harry assumed Blaise was doing voices as well, but he couldn't be sure, because Hedwig wasn't able to convey that level of information.

After the snack trolley came around and Harry bought himself a bottle of pumpkin juice, he started telling Blaise about his summer. He talked about how he spent a lot of time in his room, trying to avoid being the victim of the strength that came along with his cousin Dudley's growth spurt. Hedwig reminded Harry about the weekend he spent with the neighbor, Mrs. Thompson, while Petunia and Dudley went to visit some family. Blaise followed along, nodding in all the right places, and occasionally rolling his eyes at Dudley's antics.

It wasn't long before the train slowed and the castle finally came into view. Harry and Blaise threw their robes on and followed the horde of other students toward the self-pulling carriages. They were quickly ushered into a carriage with the shiny boy - Draco, Harry reminded himself - and the two that were always following him around the year before. While the boys were comparing their summers, Harry kind of zoned out, looking out toward the lake. He couldn't wait to get back to the Slytherin dorm and catch up with his mermaid friends. Suddenly struck with the feeling that he was being stared at, Harry turned back to the other boys in the carriage. Sure enough, all four of them were staring at him.

"Sorry, what?" Harry wasn't entirely sure what he had missed. Blaise laughed and shook his head, and the shiny b- Draco's minions just looked confused. Draco, however, looked suspicious. Harry didn't pay attention to them and simply asked Blaise to repeat the question.

"I said, aren't you excited to be back? Good food, no parents, pretty girls," Blaise wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harry smiled and shook his head. "I'm not really interested in anyone yet," Harry started, but he was cut off by his roommate.

"Come on, mate, you spent all that time by the big window last year, talking to girls who could barely be bothered to put shirts on, and you're telling me you're not interested?" Blaise and the other boys looked at Harry with a mixture of pity and shock. "How can you not be interested? There are so many cute girls here, and most of them aren't even that smart! Honestly, mate, it couldn't be easier!" One of Draco's minions finally found his voice.

"Maybe I think there's more to a girl than what they look like, and maybe I'd like to have a conversation with her about something more than just myself. Did you think of that?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his companions in a way that almost reminded them of Professor McGonagall. "And another thing. I don't need a girl to be happy. I have my friends, and if I were to date anyone, they would all need to get along. So I'm not holding my breath." Harry turned back to the lake.

Soon enough, whispers of "Maybe he's right," and "I never thought of it that way," made their way to Hedwig's ears, which she happily translated for her hatchling. When the small group finally made their way off of the carriage, everyone except Draco apologized for how they spoke about the girls they were interested in. "We learned stuff like that from our brothers, you know? But you're right, that's really disrespectful. We'll tell the other guys to knock it off, too." Harry was proud of his friends for being willing to admit that they were wrong.

Harry felt a *thump* against his shoulder, and turned to see Hermione, the cloud girl, next to him. "Thanks," was all she said before hurrying to catch up to a couple people that Harry wasn't sure he knew. He hadn't done it for that reason, but it felt good to have someone recognize when he did something right. Harry grinned and followed his classmates to the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics - Parseltongue_

 **Bold - Sign Language**

* * *

Chapter Two

Harry's plate was piled high with a wide assortment of his favorites, and he was enjoying being surrounded by his housemates. He could see that everyone around him was having a great time, and that a few first years were trying to join in the conversation. Harry had asked Hedwig not to translate for him unless someone was speaking directly to him, and she was more than happy to do that "in exchange for sssssome of thossssse chicken bitssss." So Harry was free to zone out and think about some of the first year students that stuck out to him.

The first one he noticed was the red-haired girl that he had seen at the train station the year before. Professor McGonagall had yelled "Ginny Weasley" before putting the Sorting Hat on her head. She had almost immediately popped up and gone to join the rest of the Gryffindor house. It was then that Harry noticed at least three other Gryffindors with the same shade of hair. "Sssssssiblings" Hedwig sounded like she wasn't impressed. Harry fought back a laugh before the next person went to be sorted. This girl was pale from head to toe, the black of her robes making her look even more pale than Harry believed a human being could be. Harry wondered what her name was, just as Hedwig vibrated the name "Luna Lovegood" into his head. The name suited her, Harry thought. She was pale enough to be the moon. Harry felt a strange sense of something that wasn't quite sadness, but it was pretty close.

"Harry?" His head jerked up suddenly. "You okay, mate? You've been staring at the Ravenclaw table for the past 10 minutes…" Blaise looked a little bit worried. Harry shook his head and smiled at his roommate. "Yeah, I'm fine, just distracted. What's the problem?"

"We were just talking about some of the first years, nothing important. But we were also talking about how you're staring at that one Ravenclaw first year." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows. "So, do you want me to help you out? Be your smooth, Italian wingman?" Harry felt his face getting red as everyone sitting near Blaise laughed. Harry quickly took a bite and tried to change the subject.

"I really hope Transfiguration is more interesting this year than it was last year," Harry said after everyone had stopped laughing at him. He was met with blank stares. "What?" Harry was confused. Surely he couldn't be the only one that thought Transfiguration was way too easy? But alas, he was. Or so he thought.

"So, Mr. Potter, my class isn't challenging enough for you?" Harry paled. "Professor McGonagall?" he mouthed to Draco, who was sitting directly across from him. Draco nodded.

"Hello Professor," Harry stammered. "It's not that your classes aren't challenging, I must just be studying harder than I should be, that's all."

"If you prefer, Mr. Potter, I can add you to my third year level course." Professor McGonagall looked at Harry sternly, and Harry momentarily wondered if she had ever killed someone just by looking at them. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows as if to say, well? Harry gulped and nodded.

"I would appreciate that very much, Professor. Thank you." With that, Professor McGonagall swirled her cape and continued down the aisle out of the Great Hall. Harry leaned forward and began bouncing his forehead off of the wooden table. "Why didn't any of you help me?" Harry asked, enunciating every word with a *thwack* of head against wood. Blaise smirked and told Harry that he looked like he had it completely under control, except for the whole going pale and stammering thing. Blaise then ducked, still laughing, as Harry threw a dinner roll at his head with surprising accuracy.

For what wasn't the first time, Harry was so glad he had come to this place. The friends he was making here were better than any people Harry could have dreamed of in the back bedroom at his aunt's house. Harry got choked up for half a second, but took a drink of pumpkin juice to cover it up. Harry's mind wandered, remembering all of the friends he had made in the past year. He had his roommate, Blaise, then there were the mermaids who he knew would be excited to see him. To be honest, he was excited to see them too. And Harry even occasionally got along with Draco and his two minions. Granted, that wasn't exactly a ton of friends, but it was more than Harry had ever had in his life before this point, and he was grateful.

Hedwig suddenly let out a sharp little hiss that vibrated right behind Harry's ear. She quickly told Harry that there was an odd number of first years, and that one of the upperclassmen was saying something about it. Harry didn't really feel like that conversation applied to him, so he went back to paying attention to his dinner.

"Hatchling."

"Yes, Hedwig?"

"You like the girl from the bird houssssssse."

"No, I just think she's interesting. I want to be friends, that's all."

"Promissssssse you won't get rid of me and like her better?" Harry smiled and nodded, momentarily forgetting that Hedwig couldn't actually see him moving his head.

"So you'll do it, Potter?" A third year, Cassius Warrington, looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, but he nodded. Cassius nodded definitively. "So it's settled. Potter will room alone until we can get this whole thing settled."

"Wait, what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics - Parseltongue_

 **Bold - Sign Language**

* * *

Chapter Three

Blaise looked at Harry with a look closely resembling betrayal written on his face. Harry, however, felt the look of shock that still painted his own features. What had he just agreed to? Cassius Warrington continued speaking, oblivious to Harry and Blaise's emotional turmoil.

"Great, so can someone show Harry to the room we've designated for a single student? I have to go see about this year's Quidditch schedule." Someone must have agreed, because Warrington got up and walked away from where he had been sitting.

Harry was still having trouble processing what had just happened. He tried to get Blaise's attention to ask him, but Blaise wouldn't meet his gaze. Harry suddenly felt very alone, and he didn't like it.

On the way to the dorms after dinner, Harry grabbed the arm of Blaise's robes and pulled him into a little alcove where they could talk without as many people around. Blaise looked… not angry, but something not pleasant. Harry couldn't read the exact emotion Blaise was feeling. It would have been easier if Blaise had been making eye contact, though. With that thought, Harry got upset too.

"What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?" Harry asked.

"You told everyone you'd rather room alone than with me for another year. So, yeah, I'm a bit pissed. Wouldn't you be, if I did that to you?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, daring Harry to comment.

"I didn't say that at all!" Harry defended himself. "I looked up, and all of a sudden Warrington was telling me I was rooming alone this year. Before I could even ask him what he was talking about, he was gone. I genuinely have no idea what happened!" Harry could see Blaise thinking about what he said, trying to decide how much of it was the truth.

"Alright mate, you are a bit of a scatter brain sometimes, so I guess I'll believe you," Blaise shrugged. "It still blows, not sharing a room with you." Harry nodded in agreement, and the pair made their way back to the Slytherin common room.

As Blaise, then Harry, made their way through the old door, Harry was ambushed by his housemates, shoving him toward the windows. He couldn't keep up with all of their exclamations, but judging by the commotion on the other side of the window, he knew exactly what was going on. Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as he saw little Dela by the window, glaring indignantly at the rest of the Slytherin students, until Harry came into view. Then her face lit up like the sun, and she practically vanished in a cloud of bubbles to go get her sisters.

While Harry waited for the mermaids to return, he had to explain what was going on to the first years that were staring at Harry with a certain look of wonder on their faces. So he leaned his back against the window and quickly told them all about his imaginary cousin, and how he was able to communicate with the mermaids. A few first years expressed interest in learning, and Harry told them he would teach them if they weren't already overwhelmed with their normal school work.

Harry suddenly felt the glass vibrating against his back. He turned around, nearly losing his balance, and grinned up into the faces of Jordan and Leane. In moments, hands were flying, telling stories of what had been missed over the summer and how excited they all were to see each other.

Suddenly, Hedwig hissed " _hatchling!_ " and Harry turned around slowly. The Slytherin prefects were looking at Harry impatiently, one of them drumming her fingers against her crossed arms. Harry ducked his head and apologized, silently asking Hedwig to start translating for him.

"As we were saying before Potter started waving his hands around," Harry blushed Gryffindor red. "We need one upperclassmen and one first year to volunteer to room together. Who will it be?" A few hands went up, none of them enthusiastically. Harry noticed Blaise's hand in the air.

"Okay, you," one of the prefects pointed toward a skinny first year, "and you," then pointed to Blaise. Harry suddenly felt like he was going to be missing out on a lot of things, but he knew that he was probably blowing it out of proportion.

That night, as all of the exhausted students made their way to their respective rooms, Harry wandered around and poked his head in and out of rooms until he found his. He was suddenly so, so grateful to Cassius Warrington for volunteering him to have a room to himself.

The room was the same size as the rest, with the same two beds and wardrobes, but one of the walls was a continuation of the window looking under the lake from the common room. The water picked up the light from Harry's lamp, casting beautiful and relaxing patterns across his walls. Harry also noticed something similar to an aquarium tucked in a corner. He pulled it out and set it on what would have been his roommate's desk, and started turning it into a terrarium for Hedwig.

An hour later, Hedwig's terrarium was finished, and Harry's things were put away as well. He was ready to settle into bed for the night, when something moved outside the window. It was Dela.

 **"** **Goodnight, Harry. Can we play tomorrow?"**

 **"** **Dela, you know I can't go underwater like you. But if you want, we can sit here and I'll tell you more about the surface, is that okay?"**

 **"** **Yeah, I guess. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!"** With a giddy wave, Dela flipped backward and swam out of Harry's sight. With a contented sigh, Harry closed his eyes and slipped into the deepest sleep he'd had in months.


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics - Parseltongue_

 **Bold - Sign Language**

* * *

Chapter Four

A cool, blue-green light was the first thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes the next morning. It took him a moment to recall that he had accidentally volunteered to have his own room, but smiled at the memory of the giant window looking out under the lake. Harry stretched his arms above his head, and put his glasses on, ready to start getting ready for his first day of classes as a second-year. He jumped out of bed, hurriedly pulled his blankets up over his messy bed, and began to search for his uniform.

Finding the shirt he was searching for, Harry pulled his nightshirt over his head and tossed it on top of his trunk. Standing in his room, clad in only his underwear, Harry suddenly realized that he could walk around naked if he wanted! With a grin on his face, Harry also pulled off his undergarments and threw them into the dirty clothes bin. He stood there for a moment, just taking in the feeling of being unclothed somewhere other than the boy's showers. A sudden movement to his left caught Harry's attention, and he turned. Hedwig was moving her head in a manner that suggested that maybe Harry should look out his window. Slowly, with more than a little embarrassment, Harry turned.

Jordan, Leane, and Dela were all right there, their hands pressed against the thick glass. Harry practically jumped out of his skin in his hurry to cover up. He could see the three young mermaids laughing as he quickly threw his robes on over his nakedness.

 **"** **What are you doing?"** Harry was very clearly flustered, which the mermaids seemed to enjoy.

 **"** **You mean that's what you look like under your robes?"** Leane asked with a teasing grin.

 **"** **Having a tail is much more graceful than those… what do you call those sticks you were holding yourself up with?"** Jordan couldn't hide the giggles that were still threatening to burst out of her chest.

Harry sighed. **"Legs. They're called legs."** The two older girls tried out the sign, and eventually nodded at each other in understanding. Dela was still trying not to let Harry see her laugh.

 **"** **While I love seeing you guys, and having the privacy to talk to you without being stared at, we need a system so I know when you're here. Is that okay?"** Harry could feel his embarrassment coloring him red from head to toe. He raised his eyebrows at Jordan and Leane. In response, they both started signing faster than Harry could understand, although he did catch bits and pieces.

 **"** **... didn't know that…"**

 **"** **... were just teasing…"**

 **"** **... didn't mean - Dela, knock it off…"**

 **"** **... really sorry Harry…"**

Harry held his hand up after a moment, signaling for them to stop. He took a breath and signed back that it was okay, but he was going to find a mirror to put up, and they would practice so Harry could use it to know when they were at the window. Everyone agreed, and the mermaids disappeared so Harry could get dressed in peace. Hedwig settled on Harry's shoulder, and told him _"the mirror isssss a good idea, hatchling."_ Harry got dressed in a hurry and, still blushing, ran out of the Slytherin dorm towards the Great Hall.

After being stopped by a seventh-year to fix his tie, Harry was finally able to sit and tell Blaise what had happened that morning. Blaise started off by looking jealous, then confused, and then, when Harry got to the part where he turned around, Blaise actually choked on his tea. Harry grabbed his napkin and handed it over, and waited for Blaise to catch his breath.

"Mate," Blaise was still coughing a little bit. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all month. You must have been red as a beet!" Harry couldn't tell the difference between Blaise's coughs and his laughter at that point. He just filled up a cup of water and passed it across the table.

When Blaise's laughter finally subsided, Harry told him about his plan to install a mirror in his room. Blaise agreed that it was probably the best decision to prevent another peep show, his laughter starting again. Harry rolled his eyes and threw a muffin at Blaise, unable to prevent himself from laughing any longer.

* * *

A/n - due to summer break from our schooling, our writing is going to be coming out irregularly for a while. If there is a new chapter it will be posted on Mondays, so feel free to check back then. Sorry to all our dedicated readers.


	5. Chapter 5

__Italics - Parseltongue__

 ** **Bold - Sign Language****

* * *

Chapter 5

The first few weeks past quite uneventfully for Harry and Hedwig. They were back into the swing of things with all their classes.

Astronomy was as boring as ever. He often took to thinking about Miss Moon, also known as the first year Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood. Hedwig always did come up with the best names for people. He would spend this time thinking about what Luna was up to and why she looked so sad during the welcome feat. He was determined to meet her and cheer her up a little.

Potions was quickly becoming his favorite class though professor Snape was far from his favorite professor. Snape still gave him sideways looks but Harry leaned to ignore them. Now that they were second years they were given double blocks of class time and were allowed to partner up on potions. Harry and Blaise always partnered up and had a great time making complex potions. Harry felt it was easy since it was just like cooking. However, Neville, Ron, and Seamus somehow managed to make the easiest potions explode.

Charms was still a lot of fun. Professor Flitwick was the best at making all of his lessons fun and enjoyable. He also gave less homework to those who were able to complete the charms in class. His idea of homework was to instill the lessons into those who were unable to complete the assignment the first time around. By ding this he hoped that they would learn the fundamentals and theory behind the magic which will then allow them to complete the assignments in class the next time. Harry felt bad for Seamus, who he still sat next to even after the feather incident, since he tended to make everything explode. But, Harry was happy since he always completed the charms in class and got out of most of the work.

Transfiguration, defense against the dark art (DADA), and herbology were a whole different story.

The first week of transfiguration was extremely difficult and awkward. Harry was suddenly thrust into the third year level without ever even starting second year material. He spent a majority of his down time with Rowena Ravenclaw to learn his transfiguration material in hopes of catching up. Luckily it seemed to be working and sometimes even finished the assignment before the third years in his class. The awkward part came from the fact that he was put into the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor class. The first day was tough enough with Professor McGonagall introducing him to the class, but without any fellow Slytherins it made the whole experience more uncomfortable. Thankfully the Twins: Fred and George or Gred and Forge took him under their wing. Their twin speak was hilarious but often confused poor Hedwig.

DADA was a joke with Lockhart as his teacher. Hedwig took to calling him sparkles since that is was all his stupid portraits of his pictures do. He would have been completely lost if not for Godric Gryffindor. He had become jealous that Rowena was helping with transfigurations and offered to help with DADA. "I may be a great at teaching you confidence but I can do more than that!"

Lastly was herbology. It was going great until just two days ago. Madam Sprout was teaching the class about mandrakes…

"Now class I would like all of you to pick a pot. Inside are plants called Mandrakes. Does anyone know what they are? Anyone… Yes, Miss Granger."

"Mandrakes or mandragora are used for…." _Cloud girl is so annoying, I wish she would take stop talking. I hate translating what she says. It's like she swallowed a book._

 _"_ _That's a little harsh but not too far from the truth. She really should learn to calm down and maybe she would make for friends,"_ replied Harry quietly.

 _"_ _Oops, I think plant lady started talking, back to translating for me."_

"Grab the plan firmly by it's root and pull it straight out."

Copying her, he pulled ono his plant, moved it to the new planter and covered it with soil.

Then it happened.

Harry felt like someone was watching his and when he looked up it wasn't just anyone, but the whole class. Well except for Neville who was on the floor for some reason.

"What?"

"…"

"What?!"

"Harry dear, are you alright," asked Madam Sprout tentatively.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Did I do something wrong with my mandrake?" Replied Harry confusedly.

"Deary, you aren't wearing your earmuffs. You would have passed out."

"Ummm… why?"

"Because!" said Hermione in her normal textbook speech. "Fully grown Mandrakes are deadly if you hear them, but since these aren't fully gown you should have been wearing hear protection."

 _"_ _Oops, sorry,"_ said Hedwig. _"Good thing you're Deaf."_

"Oh, um, I must have spaced out when that was said. I'm just be lucky I guess. I'll make sure to wear the earmuffs next time."

* * *

A/n: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as up to par as the others. This chapter was writing by K and not L.


End file.
